Arashi Narukami
A friendly and cheerful young man who speaks in a girly tone. He treats the heroine affectionately and acts like a big sister to her. His principle is "everything in moderation." Even though he's versatile and try out all sorts of things, he's not serious about any of them. Being a narcissist full of self-confidence, he loves jobs that allow him to be seen by others. He worked as a model before he entered the school. The teacher Akiomi Kunugi is his former senior in the modeling world. Loves hardworking boys. Member of the unit Knights. Appearance Arashi has messy blonde hair that is swept from the right and light blue eyes. He has a total of three piercings on his ears: two on his left and one on his right. He wears a stud earring on each ear and a loop earring only on his left. He also wears a metal ring on his right index finger. He wears his school blazer unbuttoned, his white shirt tucked in his pants, and his blue tie properly. The tie has a gold tip and another pattern above the tip. He wears a brown belt with a black and gray buckle on his plaid pants. He wears red sneakers with black laces and black soles. On stage as one of the knights, Arashi wears a navy blue, white, and gold jacket resembling a royal military uniform over a black shirt which is left unbuttoned at the collar. He wears black gloves with a golden stripe on the wrist and a golden pattern on the front. On the jacket, there are four thin golden ropes attached to the collar, two connecting to the right shoulder pad and the back of the jacket while the other two are left hanging with knots in the front of the jacket. There are also two golden ropes which hang from the bottom left of the front to the back of the jacket. There is a navy blue and white stripe patterned sash connecting from his left shoulder pad to the bottom right of his jacket. He wears black lace-up mid-calf boots with white accents and black laces, as well as navy blue striped pants. Trivia *Arashi's first name (嵐) means "storm." The two characters in his last name mean "to roar, rumble" (鳴) and "up, above" (上), respectively. Furthermore, Arashi's last name is homophonous with the word 鳴神, which means "thunder" and has a semantic connection with his first name. *Arashi's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in kanji. It also features a heart and a smiley face, which bespeak his playful personality. *He tell the producer to call them 'Naruko-chan'. *Arashi uses the pronoun 'Atashi' (アタシ) to refer to himself which is often used by females. *Within Knights, the nicknames given to him by the members are 'Naru' (ナル), 'Naru-kun' (なるくん), 'Natchan' (ナッちゃん) and 'Narukami-senpai' (鳴上先輩) by Leo, Izumi, Ritsu and Tsukasa respectively. Spoilers: *Arashi is referred to by the game developers as "Arashi-chan." Through the various stages of the game's development, he was otherwise referred to (chronologically) as "Narukami-kun," "Arashi-kun," and "Arashi-kun-chan." *During the Autumn School Trip, Subaru refers to him as 'Okama-san' (オカマさん) and tries to avoid him. *When Tsukasa stated that Arashi should have been referred to as 'Onii-chan' instead of 'Onee-chan' in the Drama CD, Arashi said not to worry about the details, and that as long as he is a girl in their heart, sex does not matter at all. *As revealed in Reminiscence ＊ End of the Marionette's Strings, he dyed his hair brown, and wore glasses to match Akiomi. He also did not participate in idol activities very much in his first year, only partaking in respect to his co-modeling worker, Izumi. Relationships See Arashi Narukami/Relationships Voice actor comment "Both Arashi Narukami and I myself are fully supportive of hardworking boys and girls. Please enjoy Ensemble Stars together with this wonderfully quirky character!" - Sosuke Soma ---- "Pleased to meet you. I'm Ryo Kitamura, playing as Arashi Narukami. My first impression of him was that of a model who dislikes bothersome things and the likes, which i thought to be a little like me, and we also share a great affinity. Aside from that, his cheerful personality was really fun to play and I'm happy I was allowed to be able to play as this character" - Ryo Kitamura Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Knights Category:2nd Year Category:Track & Field Club Category:Class 2-B Category:Pisces